


Diente

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi sin un diente, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suga siendo Suga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sensación sigue siendo incomoda y le molesta que Kouishi disfrute tanto la pérdida de su diente. Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos como un dinámica dominical a la que me someteré, llamada "Historias Cortas", escritas para la página de Facebook "Haikyuu DF" [DaiSuga]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diente

_Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos como un dinámica dominical a la que me someteré, llamada “Historias Cortas”, escritas para la página de Facebook **“Haikyuu DF”** cuyo horario de 7 pm a 10 pm es el que me corresponde. _

****

* * *

 

**_Diente._ **

 

Respinga en su sitio, incomodo por la sensación, pero lo deja pasar.

 _“Fue un error”_ —piensa _—“Una clara coincidencia”_ , mas, cuando el horrible cosquilleo se repite, sabe que todo era adrede. Entonces, acoplando la fuerza de un autocontrol que contra el otro es casi inexistente, desenreda sus piernas y se separa con debilidad de la boca del muchacho. A poco está de ponerse nuevamente la camisa y con esfuerzo trata de recordar donde arrojó sus pantalones.

—Suga, por favor.

 _“Si, por favor”,_ le dice con la mirada y el peligris sabe a qué se refiere, pero, como siempre, opta por hacerse el tonto.

— ¿Por favor, _qué_? —pregunta, como si no entendiera en absoluto, mas por dentro, ríe con su malicia encantadora de demonio seductor.

Daichi se da por vencido, apenado por dar una explicación.

— Sólo…deja de hacerlo. Se siente raro.

—¿Raro _cómo_? ¿Raro _bueno_? ¿Raro _malo_?

— Suga…

Una risa se le escapa y Daichi la siente como tintinar de campanillas, aún si no es delicada y hay en ella uno que otro soplido por la nariz que suenan más bien al ronquido de un cerdo. Así que se rinde y le besa otra vez. Suga devuelve el beso, y es el primero en forzar la lengua contra el otro. Le lame con cuidado la apertura de labios, le invade la boca y pasea delineándole los dientes hasta que encuentra ese pequeño espacio vacío entre los molares. Daichi salta en su sitio, de nuevo, cuando su novio mete y saca la punta de la lengua en la pequeña apertura que ese golpe con Tanaka le ha dejado esa mañana.

La sensación sigue siendo incomoda y le molesta que Kouishi disfrute tanto la pérdida de su diente. Mas lo deja ser, recalcando lo enamorado que está como para permitirle ese juego con su encía adolorida y apunta mentalmente qué, apenas llegue a casa, agendará una cita con el dentista para que le coloque de inmediato una corona.

**おわり**

* * *

 

Otra pequeñez que torturaba mi cabeza. En mi mente, Suga se divierte con ese espacio vacío en la boca de Daichi.

 

**_.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._ **

 

 


End file.
